Gokudera's Translations
by kazorashi
Summary: Gokudera is Haru's personal Italian translator (it comes with boyfriend duties). And so on their vacation, he does his job. He does it well. He also does it his way.


**Gokudera's Translations**

 _Summary:_ Gokudera is Haru's personal Italian translator (it comes with boyfriend duties). And so on their vacation, he does his job. He does it well. He also does it his way.

 _(A/N: When characters speak in italics, it means they are talking in Italian. Otherwise, by default it's Japanese.)_

* * *

"Gokudera-san, you'll never find food like this in Japan!" Haru cheers as she greedily takes her dessert from a street vendor. Hayato pays for it and watches with slight disgust at how she downs the large pastry in just two large bites. Hayato and Haru have been dating since they were 18 years old. They're 22 now and sometimes, even after four years, he wonders what exactly it is he sees in her. He's sure it's not her appetite.

The obtuse, older man across the counter must be wondering the same thing. He was the one on the register who had just given Haru her dessert. In Hayato's mother tongue, he can hear him speak in a low voice. _"What a gluttonous girl."_ There is a snippy tone as he says this.

Immediately, Hayato is on the defense and snaps at the cashier. _"Hey, that's my gluttonous girl you're talking about."_ Pointing a hand at Haru, the silver haired young man narrows his eyes onto the employee. _"Say it again, I'll kill you."_ The cashier blinks stupidly at Hayato, definitely not expecting that kind of reaction. It's only a moment before he rolls his eyes and murmurs insults under his breath about the Storm Guardian himself. He's careful not to say anything about Haru and that's enough to please him.

Meanwhile Haru, who has seen the exchange, wipes at her mouth before huddling close to her boyfriend's side. "What'd he say?" She asks him. Hayato looks down and rolls his eyes before bringing up a sleeve to wipe at the raspberry jam she missed.

"Geez, dumb Haru. Clean up a bit after eating." He scolds lightly. A pretty blush spreads across the young woman's cheeks as her eyes flutter. She smiles shyly at Hayato before apologizing. For a moment, he freezes. Haru had looked so small and cute just now, he swears his heart nearly jumped out. And then he considers that... Maybe Haru's appetite _is_ one of the reasons he's going out with her. _'_ _That can't be, can it?'_ He worries for a second.

"You never told me what that was about." She says, interrupting his thoughts.

Hayato shakes his head and looks down at his girlfriend. "What was what about?" He asks. She points to the man at the vendor they were just out. There's a clear frown on his face as he takes orders from different customers.

"Nothing important." Lies Hayato. "He thought I didn't pay the right amount." He says this so smoothly, Haru almost believes him.

Almost.

Instead, she raises a suspicious and thinly plucked brow. "But you were pointing at me." She informs him. Sometimes, Hayato forgets that despite the way she acts, Haru is a very intelligent and keen individual. Like him, but plus her weird antics. Sighing, Hayato wraps his arms around Haru from behind and kisses the top of her head.

"Don't read into it so much." He tells her and begins to walk them away. Haru opens her mouth to protest but stops herself before shaking her head. She'll admit defeat for now, but in the back of her mind, she can't help but wonder.

:::::::

"That's my favorite outfit you're wearing." He tells Haru the night they return to their classy (and very expensive) hotel. Haru, a bit out of breath, is sitting up in their bed with the blanket wrapped over her upper body. A confused look crosses over her face.

"But I'm wearing nothing?" She reminds him, feeling unsure of his state of mind.

A wolfish grin spreads on Hayato's face and Haru suddenly gets the picture. She flushes at the indecency and slaps Hayato on his arms. " _Gokudera-san!_ That's so...! How can you even with...?!" Squealing, she covers her face with her hands. Hayato chuckles deeply at his girlfriend's adorable reaction. Feeling a little frisky, he pulls Haru on top of his broad chest, pressing light kisses onto her neck. The feel of her breasts is so warm and soft, he groans and flips them over. His light kisses travel lower before Haru puts a stop to it. "Gokudera- _san_ , stop that!" She whines.

"Come on, one more." He wiggles his eye brows for comedic effect. He is rewarded with warm laughter before helping her sit up.

"No, I want to take a shower." Playfully, she flicks his nose. He pouts at that. She giggles but lets him lean his head on her shoulder. Hayato wishes for a moment, just a moment, for time to stop. It's so comfortable being next to her, being the man that she loves, away from prying and envious eyes, away from right hand man responsibilities. Just being with her here, right now, soothes his heart in ways he never imagined it could. He hums onto her skin, pressing a light kiss to Haru's shoulder in hopes she'll want to have another go.

Instead, she laughs a little. "It's been a long day and you've already had your way... Several times, mind you." Teases the young woman before leaning away. Hayato has to fight off the smirk that tries hard to cover his face. "I'm going to shower." Haru gets up, wraps the sheet around her, and walks over to the crystalline white bathroom that is on the other side of the room. Her movements are slow and somewhat teasing.

Hayato sighs. "I hate to see you leave me, but I love watching you go." This stops Haru and she throws her head back to laugh. Just as she opens the door, Haru looks over her shoulder and winks.

"Feel free to join me then." Dropping the sheet to the drop, naked and bare before him, Haru giggles and runs into the bathroom. Chuckling, Hayato jumps up from the bed, ready to chase after her only to stop.

There are voices behind their room door, talking loudly with disbelief. Curious, Hayato grabs a robe from nearby and ties it around himself. Pressing an ear to the door, he hears two voices that belong to older, bitter woman.

 _"Young girls these days have no shame."_ Says one with a sneer you can hear. Sounds are heard, as if putting away items and shuffling around.

 _"You can hear that foreigner from all the way down the hall."_ This voice is deeper but sharper. Hayato frowns, a tiny fire lighting in his belly. _"She must claw her way into men's heart. She doesn't seem like the type to get into a place like this by herself."_ By now, a vein of annoyance and anger shows on Hayato's forehead and he's hear just about enough. Tightening his robe, Hayato swings open the door and glowers at the freaking older, freaking maids. Both woman look to be in their 40's, gray hair beginning to show. He glowers at the them, their eyes are open wide with shock at his sudden ferocity.

 _"You two wrinkles sound like you haven't had any in a while."_ A satisfied smirk teases the corner of Hayato's lips as the women blush, embarrassed by his lack of manners. _"Any shame concerning my lover is between her and I, and only her and I. And I'll have you know that this foreign women is very capable. She's the one who paid for this hotel."_ It's a lie, but they didn't have to know that. _"Now, if you're done insulting this hotel's gracious guest,"_ Hayato see's them flinch, _"I'd like to go back and have another go at my woman."_ Hayato chuckles when the maids flush a deep scarlet.

From a cabinet nearby, Hayato grabs a sign and places it on the door handle. In bold, red letters, it reads; **Non disturbare**. He looks at the women and gives them a wolfish grin. _"Don't bother coming in for the next two nights. I don't think we'll be done then."_

If possible, Hayato could have sworn their faces got redder. Not one to care, he just slams the door in their face, locks it and casually walks to Haru who is already soaping her hair. Taking off his robe, Hayato jumps into the shower and wraps his arms around Haru. "Gokudera-san?" She turns to face him. "What took you so long? I thought I heard voices?"

"Just talking to the maids." He answers before pulling her into a kiss.

:::::::

One evening, hand in hand, Hayato and Haru are walking the dimly lit streets of Italy. They're both in rather thick jackets, him in gray and her in pink, but it's nothing compared to their hearts which are keeping them warmer them ever. They're crossing over a bridge before Haru places a kiss onto his cheeks.

"Dumb Haru," whispers Hayato with fondness, "my lips are here." So he leans down to kiss her only to have a cough interrupt them. The couple look in the direction from where it came from and find a woman, around their age, looking at Hayato with rather sultry eyes. She is a beautiful blonde with red lips, sea green eyes, long lashes and an angelic face. She is dressed in expensive clothing, fur coat, red dress, white heels...

Just behind her, not far, is a much older man at a vendor, waiting patiently to get some food.

Hayato raises a brow, putting two and two together. Despite this, she approaches the young couple and speaks in a rich, Italian voice. _"Signore, you are very handsome. Is this kitten yours?"_ She glances at Haru who looks in awe of her. Her nose wrinkles. _"She's very frail, isn't she?"_

"Gokudera-san, what is she saying?" Asks Haru.

 _'Well shit.'_ He thinks, brows furrowing. Holding Haru's hand tighter, he gives her a faint smile. "She's, uhh... Asking for directions." He lies. The blonde woman's face frowns, as if she's made a mistake. Hayato, however, is about to make the biggest one for the night. _"Look,"_ he states in Italian, ignoring the sudden sparkle in the blonde's eyes, _"that's your sugar daddy there, isn't it?"_ He points to the oblivious man. Taking a closer look, Hayato can tell that he's also a little on the ugly side. _"Can you just beat it?"_ However, the woman smiles flirtatiously.

 _"Don't mind him. He's a good man, but an expired one."_ Winking, her smile only grows. Hayato glances at Haru nervously but she only looks more intrigued with what the slu—woman, what the woman is saying.

"Gokudera-san, what's she looking for? Maybe we can help her." Haru grins her innocent grin at him and it makes his heart flutter. All that the young man wanted tonight was to take a walk with Haru, have a romantic atmosphere, and maybe, once the moment felt right, ask her a very important question. Then this chick comes from out of nowhere and he can see where this night is going.

The inside of his pocket seems heavier than normal.

Suddenly, the blonde she-devil takes his hand in her's and he freezes on contact. Haru's eyes widen at this. _"Don't act coy. Come, spend the night with me and leave this thing."_ Her smile is so wide, it almost splits her face. _"I promise to show you the best night of your life."_ She says this deeply. A blush of anger crosses Hayato's face as he tries to shake her off.

 _"Let go stupid bitch!"_ Unfortunately for the Storm Guardian, this does nothing to deter the blonde harlot. With a frown, Haru leans in closer to the lady from behind Hayato.

"What's she doing?" Her lips are pursed together. Haru's tone is a controlled one, bordering on the majorly offended side. She clears her throat. "Umm... Excuse us, but can we help you? We can show you where you need to go if need be." Haru offers a hand to the lady. She's completely ignored and notices that the other woman only has eyes for Hayato.

 _"Come on. Leave her already."_ She whispers in husky Italian, her lips leaning close to his neck. The hairs stand on the back of Hayato's neck and he growls. He can feel Haru's hand tremble in his, worsening his mood. So he does the one thing he always does once his temper rises to its peak.

He snaps.

 _"Freaking harlot! If I say 'Let go!' then let go!"_ Hayato pulls himself and Haru away before glaring at the befuddled blonde. _"I'm not leaving my woman. There's no way in this lifetime you'll be able to satisfy me."_ She looks insulted at this, but Hayato couldn't care less. _"If you're done being a whore, go back to that old man behind you. I'm sure he's willing to cater to your needs."_

Fury flashes across her face and her eyes slowly turn into a stormy sea. Hayato can tell he's hit a nerve with her but is surprised none the less when she raises a hand to smack him. He closes his eyes, ready to take this small punishment if it means she'll hurry up and walk away.

 _SLAP!_

The sound reverberates loudly into the night. However, despite this, nothing comes in contact with Hayato's cheek. Or any other body part of his for that matter. Slowly, he opens his eyes and gasps. Standing before him is Haru, her hand raised and the blonde woman's face turned aside. Glancing quickly at his hand which Haru's hand was in, he wonders how he could have missed her pulling away.

"How _**dare** _you!" Haru shouts in Japanese. The silver haired man winces at that tone, knowing better than anyone what it means. That is a tone which tells him Haru is about to rip someone apart, whether they understood her or not. Her smaller stature shakes with anger and a sense of pride wells up in his heart at that. "You were trying to hit Gokudera-san after he was trying to help you out?!" That same pride falls away real quick.

 _'She still thinks she's lost.'_ He prays Haru never finds out about that lie. He's also so glad she doesn't speak Italian.

"You don't do that! Never! You ungrateful, rude, over bearing, _hideous_ , sleazy vixen!" As Haru continues to berate her in her mother tongue, the well dressed elderly man from behind comes quickly to the aid of his partner. He see's the hand mark left on his woman's white skin and glares at Haru with an icy look that can be obtained only with old age.

 _"You hurt my little Rosa?"_ His voice is deep, languid even. Rosa, the woman finally named, smirks a bit at Haru.

 _"Dear, she just attacked me."_ Rosa sniffles, holding her cheek for dramatic effect. Haru doesn't need the knowledge of Italian language to know what's going on. Just as Hayato is about to explain what was happening (and how the _signore_ should really just ditch that gold digger), he's surprised by the sound of another slap.

Haru has just slapped the man.

Everyone blinks, shock evident on their faces. The elderly man, who is sporting a brand new hand print on his face, furrows his brows at Haru. She seethes at him. "I don't know what she said, but she's a liar. And how dare you raise your daughter to be such a vile human being! You should be very disappointed with her. My papa could raise her better." Hayato has to grin at that. He chortles soon afterwards, amused by this (still undesirable) situation.

 _"What did she say?"_ Asks the old man, heatedly with a hand to his cheek. _"Young man! What did she say?"_ He shouts loudly.

Fighting back another laugh, Hayato straightens himself out and reaches for Haru, bringing her close to his side. The young Guardian looks at her with such fondness and joy, his dark eyes sparkle. Intertwining their hands, he whispers in her ear. "I've got this." Haru spares him a glance before nodding her head. With one last squeeze, Hayato turns his attention to the old man, his face red with fury, and Rosa. The look on her face is filled with frustration, mostly probable by witnessing the love Hayato had for his woman. _"I'm going to tell you this one time, and one time only. You should ditch that woman."_ Hayato gives a nod towards Rosa. _"She called you expired."_

Rosa gapes at him. She turns her head to the older man and begins to deny everything. _"I did not!"_

 _"Believe whatever you want, but leave us. I don't ever want to run into you guys again."_ Demands Hayato.

Despite heeding to what he says, Rosa fumes and stomps her feet. _"We'll see! I'm calling the cops!"_ Bringing out an expensive red phone, she begins to dial 112. _"And I'll tell them that that **thing** attacked me and my honey!" _Holding her phone up to her ear, she fakes a sweet smile.

"Gokudera-san?" Haru whispers in a confused tone. "Why does she have her phone out? Who's she calling?"

Knowing that Haru probably wouldn't handle the truth well, he keeps silent. Instead, anger swirls in his gut at the two idiots before them. He hates them for ruining their night and their walk. They ruined the mood for him and he didn't think it would be possible to get the mood back. _"I wouldn't do that."_ Says Hayato, his voice chilly, dark, and promising. Rosa rolls her eyes. _'Fine, let them be that way.'_ He reaches into his other pocket to bring out dynamites. Hayato relishes in the shocked and disbelief stares of Rosa and her lover.

Being the Storm Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia means that Hayato is always ready.

 _"Call them and the police will have difficulty finding your remains scattered all over this place."_

 _"You wouldn't."_ Scoffs the elderly man with a sneer. Hayato silences him by taking out his lighter and nonchalantly lights one up and tosses it at their feet. Rosa drops her phone and breaks into a run. She takes off into the opposite direction, far away from Hayato and Haru. Leaving the old man, he struggles to catch up, calling for Rosa. As they disappear, the fire on the dynamite continues until is slowly disappears.

It's a dud.

Haru frowns. "That was a little mean Gokudera-san." She says and wraps her arms around his waist, standing at his side. He gives Haru a cheeky little grin.

"You're the one who slapped them." He laughs at the blush that covers her cheeks. Haru coughs, hiding her face behind her hand. Chuckling, the young man sighs deeply and leans his head on top of Haru. They stay like that for a while, the romantic air around them struggling to resurface. Hayato feels the weight in his pocket again. There was no way he could ask Haru tonight.

Not like this.

"Gokudera-san?" Haru's voice, strangely chipper, disrupts him from his thoughts.

"What is it?"

He can feel Haru smile without even looking down at her. "Something tells me that the girl wasn't asking for directions." Flustered, Hayato rubs the back of his head with his other hand and feels sheepish. Caught in the lie, he tells her the truth about what they were saying, more or less.

Haru is laughing soon. "So she wasn't his daughter?!" The Japanese woman wipes a tear from her eye, feeling content and not bothered by what had just happened to them. Her joy is contagious and Hayato joins in the laughter. "That poor man though!" She pouts. "I feel so bad for him."

"That's their problem." He informs her.

"Still... I can feel sympathy for him, can I not?" Hayato doesn't answer that but it's enough that he's not denying her reply either. The corners of Haru's mouth lift upwards and she leans up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you though. You didn't have to lie for my sake, but it makes me happy to know that you have my back. Whether it be threatening every guy back home in Japan or to help protect me here in Italy." Hayato can feel the familiar burn cover his cheeks and his stomach is filled with butterflies. She seems so happy and content with him, just being by his side. Haru is looking at Hayato like he's her whole world right now.

He wants her to know that she's his whole world.

So, despite wanting to do it a certain way, Hayato gathers as much courage as he can. Nervous, he reaches into his pocket to bring out not dynamite, but a little black box. Haru's attention zooms in on it and he watches as her eyes grow wide. "E-Eh?" She brings her hands to her cheeks and Hayato trembles to get down on one knee.

"Haru..." His voice is shaky. "I know that tonight's not the perfect time, especially after what happened earlier. And I don't have a big speech to give you but, if you would do me the honor of making me the happiest man on Earth." Hayato's heart hammers inside his ribs and his throat goes dry as he is about to ask the most important question of his life. He opens the tiny box to reveal the prettiest ring Haru has seen in all her life. " _Ti amo. Vuoi sposarmi?_ "

She giggles and wipes at her eyes, wet with happiness. "Dummy." She says out loud. He frowns a bit at that and wondered if he did something wrong. Haru can tell he thinks this and she runs to him and kisses him on the lips, long and softly. When she pulls back, he can see her answer clearly long before she can say it. "Silly Gokudera-san. I only understood that first part. But if you're asking me to marry you, then yes!" Haru grins and wraps her arms around him.

"Right, sorry." He chuckles and struggles to put the ring on, seeing as how she is still hugging him. "I'm going to have to teach you some Italian, huh?" He teases. Haru throws her head back to laugh. Her fingers sink into his moonlight locks and Haru brings her lips to his ears.

"I like you being my personal translator." Hayato turns to peck her cheek.

"I guess I do have a way with words." He jokes.

* * *

 _(A/N: Some translations. The sign on the door knob means **do not disturb**. Signore is like a **Sir**. And well, Hayato's dialogue should be obvious. Lol. **I love you. Will you marry me?**_

 _Un-beta'd.)_


End file.
